Eon
( ) |gender = Male |casts = Logan Lerman |motif = Grasshopper Skull Man |type = Anti-Hero/Hero (Current) Villain (Former, before the series starts, brainwashed by ) |label = Kamen Rider Genesis |label2 = Kamen Rider Genesis Alpha |complex2 = }} Adam Winters is Kamen Rider Genesis, who is one of the supporting characters of the . Personality Adam is very ambitious, ruthless, charming, cheerful, kind, caring, brave, charismatic, selfless, hyperactive, enthusiastic, sarcastic and smart sense of humor, a laid-back demeanor, and has earned the respect of most people, making jokes about needy every situation, even in the face of certain death, to the annoyance of both friends and enemies. His reasons for this vary: either he wants to relieve the stress of a situation, or simply because he wants to hide how scared he really is during a crisis. It is generally agreed, however, that whenever a life is in danger, he will stop telling jokes, and become serious and demanding when the situation called for it. He regularly used his name as a threat, which only rarely worked, despite his apparent expectations. Adam is told by many people that is brave such as friends, family, strangers and even his enemies. He also states that he has "brooding" look, that always branded him a rebel. It is mentioned that even though he is smart, he doesn't always see the obvious even when it is right in front of him, such as people's feelings and what they are trying to see indirectly. His selflessness and sense of duty causes him to try and shoulder the burden alone rather than involve others, whether he can carry that burden or not. This altruism intensifies the guilt he feels for his role in deaths that follow him. While generally calm and composed, he is prone to making poor judgement during emotional turmoil. He occasionally relapsed though. He tended to keep a massive smile on his face and simply enjoyed his journeys through multiverse. Adam is willing go to extreme lengths to save those close to him, caring a great deed for his family and friends. He is also shown a merciful and compassionate nature, consistently extending an offer to help even his most dangerous enemies before putting a stop to their evil deeds. However, when his patience reached its limit or his enemies were duplicitous, they received no mercy or second chances. He would also try to avoid harming those who were not in control of their actions, as well as defend them from their captors or those who would cause them further harm. However, when defeating the enemy would cost him his own life, he was much more hesitant, unless it meant saving a friend. He is a strong willed individual, whatever obstacles that comes his way, if it's relationships, being misunderstood, or someone dying in his watch, he always gets back up. His indomitable will and don't give up attitude usually pushed him to do amazing feats. Despite being considered a good person, he didn't think of himself as one, seeming more susceptible to changes in personality; he grew more vicious, unforgiving, and developed a short temper when he didn't have company to restrain his dark side. He also has a capacity for righteous anger, particularly when his friends are threatened or at risk, and when driven by his anger, he will not hesitate to strike down those who opposed him. He felt profound regret for the deaths he'd seen. His keen sense of loss led him to empathise with those who had also suffered, and feel driven to prevent death and destruction wherever possible, having a hard time accepting failure. Many people noted the reason he required a friend is to keep him from succumbing to his darker side. Powers and Abilities Adam has a wide range of skills, and has repeatedly shown himself to be at peak levels of physical and mental condition. *'Genius-Level Intellect:' Adam possesses a very sharp mind, aware of to his surroundings, able to determine much of the events that transpired from it. He is extremely intelligence, as he quickly showed a natural understanding and quick capacity to learn. He is able to analyze environments and predict every inch of it. He has an advanced knowledge of physics, and developed several of Decade's accessories on his own. :*'Enhanced Memory:' Given his extraordinary level of knowledge and understanding of science, he most likely possesses an eidetic or photographic memory, which allows him to process and utilize his vast intelligence effectively. :*'Genius Physicist:' Adam has an advanced knowledge of physics, having finished a difficult physics test with perfect results. :*'Genius Engineer:' Adam has built the majority of Decade's accessories on his own. :*'Master Tactician/Master Detective:' Adam is also a capable tactician, observation, forensic investigation, and inductive and deductive reasoning of the highest caliber. *'Master Hand-To-Hand Combatant/Martial artist:' Adam is considerably very skilled hand-to-hand combatant and martial artist. His style shows advanced skill in wing chun, systema, taekwondo, capoeira, kali, muay thai, boxing, hapkido, judo, ninjutsu, karate, krav maga, silat, wrestling and sambo. :*'Master Weaponry:' Adam is proficient in handling any melee weapon or firearm such as Gun, Bo-Staff, Knife, Tomahawk, Kunai and also Sword. *'Free Running/Acrobatics:' Adam is an accomplished acrobat, capable of scaling buildings, and running from rooftop to rooftop with ease. He is maneuverable and graceful, able to pursue and outrun a target in various types of terrains. His skills allow him to fluidly dodge and attack from different directions without losing balance. *'Game Proficiency:' Adam is highly adept in the field of video gaming, both in creative concept and actual practice. He is a masterful gamer with gaming skills formidable enough to see through the loopholes and weaknesses of every game and figuring out the methods of clearing them. These skills are greatly enhanced when he enters a state of emotional rage or frustration. *'Indomitable Will:' A driven and determined person, Adam is nearly fearless and almost never gives up under most situations. He possess the ability to withstand the temptation of free wishes that the Imagin offers and can expel them whenever he is in consciousness. He is also resisted to telepaths who can read and control his mind, as well as most methods of brainwashing. *'Stealth Expert:' Adam is very elusive. He can sneak in and out of most guarded buildings without being detected, follow his targets for long periods of time unnoticed, and quickly disappear from sight even in broad daylight. *'Skilled Violinist:' Adam showed that he has a talent of playing a violin solo similar to those of and . *'Culinary Expertise:' Adam is a talent cook with many praising his culinary skills in various styles. *'Expert Medic:' Adam is shown to be an expert in medical care, as he was a doctor for an six years. *'Singularity Point Abilities:' As a Singularity Point, Adam's mind and physical appearance retained it's original state, even after a timeline paradox. Forms Rider Statistics *'Rider Height:' 187 cm *'Rider Weight:' 74 kg Ability Perimeters *'Punching Power': 15 tons *'Kicking Power': 30 tons *'Maximum Jump Height': 45 meters *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 meters per 3.5 seconds Genesis can transform into alternate forms with access to new powers and weapons. Genesis has five finishers: '|ライダーキック|Raidā Kikku}}, '|ライダーチョップ|Raidā Choppu}}, '|ライダーパンチ|Raidā Panchi}}, '|ライダースラッシュ|Raidā Surashhu}} and '|ライダーシューティング|Raidā Shūtingu}}. - Alternate Riders= Rider Statistics *'Rider Height:' 205 cm *'Rider Weight:' 110 kg Ability Perimeters *'Punching Power': 2 tons *'Kicking Power': 6.5 tons *'Maximum Jump Height': 45 meters *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 meters per 6.3 seconds Through the use of the Lost Driver and Skull Memory, Adam transforms into Skull. Skull is unique in that besides wearing a white tethered scarf he also wears a white fedora. Skull's motif is that of a human skull and the letter S. Kamen Rider Skull's primary finisher is the long range shooting attack '|スカルパニッシャー|Sukaru Panisshā}}, the Maximum Drive ability of his Skull Magnum. Skull has a second Maximum Drive, known only as '|シルエットキック|Shiruetto Kikku}}, that involves releasing a giant energy skull from his chest, which stuns the opponent and knocks them back before rising into the air. Skull then puts the Skull Memory into the Maximum Drive Slot, jumps up, and does a roundhouse Rider Kick, which propels the energy skull toward the opponent, whom it bites down on. - Poseidon= Poseidon Rider Statistics *'Rider Height:' 204 cm *'Rider Weight:' 89 kg Ability Perimeters *'Punching Power': 3.5 tons *'Kicking Power': 7 tons *'Maximum Jump Height': 45 meters *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 meters per 6.1 seconds Similar to OOO, Adam puts three Core Medals on the Poseidon Driver, and transform into Poseidon. The chest design have an inverse triangular position, which are arranged in the order of the Same on the right, Kujira on the left, and Ookamiuo below the Same and Kujira, unlike OOO's vertical (on his chest) and diagonal (on his Driver) arrangement. Kamen Rider Poseidon is designed with the light blue Same Head, the dark blue Kujira Arms with a whale's head on right shoulder and whale's tail on the left shoulder, and the dark red Ookamiuo's legs. Kamen Rider Poseidon uses an extended spear, the Deepest Harpoon as his weapon. - Black Fourze= Rider Statistics *'Rider Height:' 200 cm *'Rider Weight:' 95 kg Ability Perimeters *'Punching Power': 2.5 tons *'Kicking Power': 6.3 tons *'Maximum Jump Height': 20 meters *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 meters per 6.2 seconds *'Rider Rocket Drill (Space) Kick': 15 tons is Black Fourze's black/default form, which can be accessed without any specific Astroswitch. By using the Rocket and Drill Modules, Black Fourze can perform the Limit Break. A variation of this is the which is performed outside of Earth's atmosphere from transportation of the Massigler. When pushing the Enter Lever a second time while still under the power of the first Limit Break, Black Fourze can perform the Double Limit Break, where the auras around the Rocket and Drill Modules are enlarged and allowing Black Fourze to bore through things his initial Limit Break couldn't do before, but it depletes the Cosmic Energy inside the Switches and needs time to fully recharge. The third alternative Base States' Limit Break is the , where Black Fourze has push down the Enter Lever four times and allowing to pierce through any Zodiarts with maximum power. - Elek= Elek States Rider Statistics *'Rider Height:' 200 cm *'Rider Weight:' 97 kg Ability Perimeters *'Punching Power': 2.1 tons *'Kicking Power': 6.3 tons *'Maximum Jump Height': 20 meters *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 meters per 5.8 seconds is Black Fourze's golden form accessed by the powers of the Elek Switch. In Elek States, Black Fourze is able to control electricity and use the Elek Module Billy the Rod. Elek States' offensive powers are exactly the same as Base States, but it has greater defense and its weight has been increased to 97 kg. - Fire= Fire States Rider Statistics *'Rider Height:' 200 cm *'Rider Weight:' 99 kg Ability Perimeters *'Punching Power': 2.8 tons *'Kicking Power': 7 tons *'Maximum Jump Height': 17 meters *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 meters per 6.5 seconds is Black Fourze's red form accessed by the powers of the Fire Switch. In Fire States, Black Fourze is able to use the Fire Module Hee-Hackgun, which can change into either Flame Mode to shoot fire or Fire Extinguisher Mode to shoot fire-dousing foam. Fire States shows an increase in punching and kicking power, but suffers a loss of jumping height and its running speed is slower. }} - Dark Wizard= Dark Wizard Rider Statistics *'Rider Height:' 198 cm *'Rider Weight:' 90 kg Ability Perimeters *'Punching Power': 4.5 tons *'Kicking Power': 7.3 tons *'Maximum Jump Height': 35 meters *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 meters per 5 seconds Dark Wizard is purple-based form, which is accessed through the Dark Wizard Ring. - Dark Gaim= '|ライドウェア|Raido Uēa}} is Dark Gaim's default form undersuit, which is briefly seen during Dark Gaim's transformation sequence before the Armor Part attaches or when he changes Arms. However, this form is completely vulnerable to any incoming attacks when shot at directly in the suit rather than at the Arms that is descending down on the Rider. Dark Gaim's Ride Wear is nearly identical to that of the original , except for his head crest being crimson-colored and the black mouthpiece as opposed to Gaim's silver one. The Ride Wear that Dark Gaim's Sengoku Driver has is easily identifiable through its faceplate. - Blood Orange= Blood Orange Arms Rider Statistics *'Rider Height:' 203 cm *'Rider Weight:' 105 kg Ability Perimeters *'Punching Power': 13.5 tons *'Kicking Power': 18.9 tons *'Maximum Jump Height': 22 meters *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 meters per 6.3 seconds is Dark Gaim's default blood orange-based armored Japanese Samurai form. Accessed through the Blood Orange Lockseed, this form bears the helmet with the visor. While assuming Blood Orange Arms, Dark Gaim dons the and his Arms Weapon is the . Compared to Kamen Rider Gaim, Dark Gaim has more power than any of Gaim's normal Lockseed forms, and is slightly weaker than Kachidoki Arms. As for his agility stats, he can jump as high as Gaim Pine Arms and is slightly faster than him. This Arms' finisher is the '|ナギナタ無双スライサー|Naginata Musō Suraisā}}: Dark Gaim locks the Blood Orange Lockseed into the Daidaimaru Naginata Mode and charges the Daidaimaru end with energy before he slashes the enemy with it. The Blood Orange Charge has two variations for close-quarters combat; a straight slash version for a single target and a 360 degree turn slash version that forms blood orange slices on contact with the target. - Suika= Suika Arms 1= |-| 2= Rider Statistics *'Rider Height:' 311 cm *'Rider Weight:' 523 kg Ability Perimeters *'Punching Power': 33.2 tons *'Kicking Power': 51.8 tons *'Maximum Jump Height': 3 meters *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 meters per 9.8 seconds '|スイカアームズ|Suika Āmuzu|lit. "Watermelon Arms"}} is Dark Gaim's colossal mecha-like watermelon-based armored Japanese Samurai form. Accessed through the Suika Lockseed, this form bears the helmet with an unspecified visor. While assuming Suika Arms, Dark Gaim dons the and his Arms Weapon is the Suika Sojinto. This form can also interchange into three modes: , and . Suika Arms is the most massive Arms Change, and it shows by having the most monstrous punching and kicking power once in Yoroi Mode. Consequentially, it also has the worst jumping height in all of Rider history, and any Rider can practically outrun it. Though this is rendered moot thanks to Odama Mode and Gyro Mode. Also, after a utilization, the Suika Lockseed's color becomes grey, indicating that its energy is low and needs time to recharge back to its green color before it can be used again. This Arms' finisher is the '|双刃割り|Sōba-wari}}: Gaim activates the Squash function on his Sengoku Driver and traps the target in a watermelon energy ball. Then, he slashes the "watermelon" all over until the energy ball blows up, raining fire and "watermelon flesh" as the target is destroyed. - Lime Energy= Lime Energy Arms Rider Statistics *'Rider Height:' 206 cm *'Rider Weight:' 119 kg Ability Perimeters *'Punching Power': 15.7 tons *'Kicking Power': 19.5 tons *'Maximum Jump Height': 22 meters *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 meters per 6.4 seconds Lemon Energy Arms is Dark Gaim's lime-based armored European Knight/Archer form. Accessed through the Lime Energy Lockseed, this form bears the Lemos Headpiece helmet with the visor. While assuming Lime Energy Arms, Dark Gaim dons the Lime Energy Armor Part and his Arms Weapon is the . This Arms has two finishing attacks. *Genesis Driver Finisher: :*'Cavaliend:' Dark Gaim activates the Sparking function on his Genesis Driver and fuels all the energy from the Lime Energy Lockseed to its maximum potential before he jumps through a line of lemon slices and hits the target with his kick. :*'Unnamed Rider Slash:' Dark Gaim activates the Squash function on his Genesis Driver and fuels all the energy from the Lime Energy Lockseed into his body, which is then converted into his Sonic Arrow before he slashes the target. This finisher has two variations; a 360 degree circle slash for multiple targets and a straight slash for a single target *Sonic Arrow Finisher: :*'Sonic Volley:' Dark Gaim locks the Lime Energy Lockseed into the Sonic Arrow and fires a powerful arrow shot that pierces through the target. :*'Blood Orange Charge:' Dark Gaim locks the Blood Orange Lockseed into the Sonic Arrow and stabs the Sonic Arrow into the ground, which then shoots a dozen of holographic blood orange at the target that explodes. }} - Blue Drive= Blue Drive Rider Statistics *'Rider Height:' 199 cm *'Rider Weight:' 102 kg Ability Perimeters *'Punching Power': 6 tons *'Kicking Power': 10.4 tons *'Maximum Jump Height': 32 meters *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 meters per 5.7 seconds (1.8 seconds at full speed) '|タイプスピード|Taipu Supīdo}} is Blue Drive's default sports car-based form. Accessed through the Shift Speed Car, this form bears the . Out of Blue Drive's Types, this form has the most balance in terms of strength and agility, which also makes it his most frequently used form. Blue Drive's special ability in this form is, as the name implies, speed. When he lifts the Shift Speed Car three times, Blue Drive is able to move incredibly fast and perform high velocity attacks. He can also perform the '|ターボスマッシュ|Tābo Sumasshu}} attack, where Blue Drive makes the Type Speed Tire rotate rapidly as he drifts towards the enemy and trips them up into the air. Afterwards, he unleashes a barrage of rapid punches onto the falling target, making an image of a speedometer appear from the resulting series of punches. Alternatively, Blue Drive can skip the tripping portion of his attack and go immediately to its punching portion. This Type's Full Throttle finisher is the '|スピードロップ|Supīdoroppu}}, where Blue Drive focuses power into his right leg, making it glow blue as he slams into the enemy with a flying kick. *A variation of this finisher has four spinning tires manifest to surround the enemy while Blue Drive turns his back to the target as Tridoron races around him, focusing his power. The tires then fully close in on the target, making the target shoot forwards towards Blue Drive, who instead jumps at Tridoron and kicks at it, making him bounce off of it and kick the target. Blue Drive then keeps bouncing off Tridoron and kicking the target in a pinball-like manner until he comes in with the final kick, skidding to a stop. - Zero Ghost= '|トランジェント|Toranjento}} is the default pre-form armor of Zero Ghost. Like most pre-forms in the Kamen Rider Series, it is weaker than all of the other forms and exists solely as a transition stage of the armor to any given Damashii form. - Zero= Zero Damashii Rider Statistics *'Rider Height:' 204 cm *'Rider Weight:' 92 kg Ability Perimeters *'Punching Power': 5.5 tons *'Kicking Power': 10 tons *'Maximum Jump Height': 42 meters *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 meters per 5.8 seconds Zero Damashii is Zero Ghost's default purple form. Accessed through the Zero Ghost Eyecon, this form bears the (quickly discarded) , the helmet with the faceplate. This Damashii has three finishing attacks. *Ghost Driver Finisher: :*' ': A flying kick that uses spiritual energy which makes the body and mask of Zero Ghost's form glow and envelops him in an purple flame. ::*Zero Ghost performs a variation of the Omega Drive (Zero) kick by first transforming into his normal Damashii forms (Musashi, Edison, Robin, Newton, Beethoven, Billy the Kid, Benkei) and then his Zero Damashii form and then channels his energy with the energy of his other Damashii forms into a powerful flying kick. *Gan Gun Saber Finishers: ** '|オメガブレイク|Omega Bureiku}}: In Blade Mode, Zero Ghost charges the blade with swirling orange energy before he presses the trigger on its handle to cleave through the target. ** '|オメガストリーム|Omega Sutorīmu}}: In Naginata Mode, Zero Ghost charges each weapon's bladed end with swirling blue energy before he presses the trigger on its handle to rapidly slash the target with both blades. - Galileo= Galileo Damashii '|ガリレオ魂|Garireo Damashī|lit. "Galileo Soul"}} is Zero Ghost's maroon and gold astronomer-based form themed after , the 16th century Italian astronomer and physicist. Accessed through the Galileo Ghost Eyecon, this form bears a currently unknown helmet with a currently unknown faceplate. - Shakespeare= Shakespeare Damashii '|シェイクスピアゴ魂|Sheikusupia Damashī|lit. "Shakespeare Soul"}} is Zero Ghost's yellow writer-based form themed after , the 16th-century English writer, dramatists and playwrights who has notable famous drama works such as . Accessed through the Shakespeare Ghost Eyecon, this form bears a currently unknown helmet with a currently unknown faceplate. - Columbus= Columbus Damashii '|コロンブス魂|Koronbusu Damashī|lit. "Columbus Soul"}} is Zero Ghost's torquise sailor-based form themed after , the 14th-century Italian sailor and navigator who has journeyed to the . Accessed through the Columbus Ghost Eyecon, this form bears a currently unknown helmet with a currently unknown faceplate. - Nightingale= Nightingale Damashii '|ナイチンゲール魂|Naichingēru Damashī|lit. "Nightingale Soul"}} is Zero Ghost's white nurse-based form themed after , a British Nurse from 19th century. She also considered as reformer, statistician, and the founder of modern nursing. Accessed through the Nightingale Ghost Eyecon, this form bears a currently unknown helmet with a currently unknown faceplate. - Napoleon= Napoleon Damashii '|ナポレオン魂|Naporeon Damashī|lit. "Napoleon Soul"}} Accessed through the Napoleon Ghost Eyecon, this form bears a currently unknown helmet with a currently unknown faceplate. }} - Another Genesis= Rider Statistics *'Rider Height:' 181 cm *'Rider Weight:' 139 kg Ability Perimeters *'Punching Power': 7.7 tons *'Kicking Power': 11.5 tons *'Maximum Jump Height': 30.5 meters *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 meters per 7.6 seconds Quest Gamer is Another Genesis' default, super deformed form. This form is extremely agile, capable of rolling, somersaulting and bouncing off of walls. It is used to battle -infected and is the only way to separate the Bugster from its host. This form is capable of attacking the Bugster Union by covering his body with flame and dashing the enemies. This form's finisher is the : Another Genesis covers his right foot in teal energy before leaping into the air and delivering a kick to the enemy. - Level 2= Genesis Gamer Level 2 Rider Statistics *'Rider Height:' 203.5 cm *'Rider Weight:' 99.5 kg Ability Perimeters *'Punching Power': 7.5 tons *'Kicking Power': 13.5 tons *'Maximum Jump Height': 32.7 meters *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 meters per 4.2 seconds Genesis Gamer is Another Genesis' primary form, activated by inserting the Genesis Prime Gashat and pulling the lever on the Gamer Driver. This form has three finishers: *Kimewaza Slot Holder finisher: :*' ': Another Genesis performs a series of kicks at the enemy. *Gashacon Defender finisher: :*' ' ::*'Sword:' Another Genesis delivers a powerful slash to the enemy. ::*'Gun:' Another Genesis fires a powerful shot to the enemy. - Level 3= Rider Statistics *'Rider Height:' 205 cm *'Rider Weight:' 118.2 kg Ability Perimeters *'Punching Power': 57 tons (when using the Gekitotsu Smasher) *'Kicking Power': 14.3 tons *'Maximum Jump Height': 39.3 meters *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 meters per 4 seconds Robot Genesis Gamer is Another Genesis' upgraded primary form, accessed by inserting the Gashat along with the Genesis Prime Gashat into the Gamer Driver and pulling the lever. In this form, the fuses with Another Genesis, becoming part of his armor. Another Genesis' main weapon in this form is the '|ゲキトツスマッシャー|Gekitotsu Sumasshā}}, equipped on his left arm, which colossally increases his punching power. It can also be launched with rocket propulsion as a ranged attack. This form suffers loss of agility, countering its fearsome strength. In this form, Another Genesis' chest is covered with the and , which rewrite the Gain Riser program to dramatically increase his attack and defense powers, while his shoulders are protected by a pair of having built-in power assist devices to enhance his combat ability. This form's finisher is the '|ゲキトツクリティカルストライク|Gekitotsu Kuritikaru Sutoraiku|Clash Critical Strike}}: Another Genesis fires the Gekitotsu Smasher at the enemy, pinning them down, before punching his arm back into the Gekitotsu Smasher, further crushing the target. }} - Level 4= Safari Genesis Gamer is Another Genesis' upgraded form accessed by inserting the Gashat along with the Genesis Prime Gashat into the Gamer Driver and pulling the lever. In this form, the fuses with Another Genesis, becoming part of his armor. This form's finisher is the '|ナイトオブクリティカルストライク|Naito obu Kuritikaru Sutoraiku}}: Genesis focuses power into his right leg, making it glow teal as he slams into the enemy with a claw energy-based flying kick. }} }} - Scorpion= Scorpion Rider Statistics *'Rider Height:' 201.5 cm *'Rider Weight:' 102 kg Ability Perimeters *'Punching Power': 19 tons *'Kicking Power': 22.7 tons *'Maximum Jump Height': 40 meters *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 meters per 4.7 seconds Scorpion is Scorpion's main form, accessed with the Scorpion and Rider . His stats are not only stronger than most of Build's forms, but also surpass Night Rogue's with only speed being slightly lower than his. Scorpion also possesses numerous abilities built into his suit. On each wrist, he has extendable venomous tendrils that can shoot out and stab victims, injecting them with venom capable of paralyzing them. He can also create an energy scorpion projection through his suit to attack or capture targets. With the Steam Blade or the Steam Rifle, he can use the following attacks: * '|エレキスチーム|Ereki Suchīmu}}: Scorpion shoots electricity at the enemy. * '|アイススチーム|Aisu Suchīmu}}: Scorpion performs an icy slash at the enemy causing them to freeze. Scorpion has 5 finishers: *Build Driver finisher: :* : Scorpion covers his right foot in maroon energy before leaping into the air and delivering a kick to the enemy. *Transteam Gun finishers: :* '|スチームブレイク|Suchīmu Bureiku}}: Scorpion channels the powers of a Fullbottle and performs a powerful blast attack. ::*'Scorpion:' Scorpion shoot a purple energy ball that detonates upon impact. :* '|スチームアタック|Suchīmu Atakku}}: Scorpion channels the powers of a Fullbottle and performs a powerful blast attack. *Steam Rifle finishers: :* '|スチームショット|Suchīmu Shotto}}: Scorpion channels the powers of a Fullbottle and performs a powerful steam blast attack. ::*'Scorpion:' Scorpion shoot a purple scorpion energy blast that detonates upon impact. :* '|スチームアタック|Suchīmu Atakku}}: Scorpion channels the powers of a Fullbottle and performs a powerful steam blast attack. }} - Warrior= Warrior Form Rider Statistics *'Rider Height:' 217 cm *'Rider Weight:' 119 kg Ability Perimeters *'Punching Power': 100 tons *'Kicking Power': 100 tons *'Maximum Jump Height': 100 meters *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 meters per 0.0058 seconds Warrior Form is Genesis' final form. While this form appears similar to Genesis' normal form, it is drastically stronger and faster, possessing greater combat capability. The armor of this form has gold on the arms, legs, and head. The chest is primarily teal with the Genesis symbol in the center. }} - Alpha= Alpha Alpha is Adam's Kaijin form. This form was never shown in the series, expect for glowing red eyes. But this form had appeared in a S.I.C. Hero Saga story. Powers and Abilities *'Telepathy:' Adam can read the thoughts and memories of others, and remotely communicate with them. He also has the ability to manipulate upper brain functions, enabling him to render others unconscious and can erase, alter or restore their memories. *'Dream Walking:' Adam can enter anyone's dreams to communicate with them. *'Mediumship:' Adam can see and communicate with souls. *'Telekinesis:' Adam has the ability to move objects with the mind. *'Superhuman Strength:' Adam can lift an average human single handedly and even break out of a pair of chains. *'Accelerated Healing:' Adam heals faster than humans to the point of completely healing from a near-fatal wound within a day. His healing ability is so advanced that he can completely regrow lost limbs within a short amount of time. This also enhances his vitality, drastically reducing his aging process while extending his health and longevity; as of 2018, Adam looked exactly the same as when first became Kamen Rider Decade. *'Data Mimicry:' Adam can travel through the cyberspace by transforming into computer data. *'Teleportation:' Adam can teleport himself for simple travel or evade incoming assaults. *'Anti-Possession:' Adam can prevent any monster from possessing him. *'Omnilingualism:' Adam can speak and understand any language, including French, Japanese and . *'Interdimensional Travel:' Adam can travel within worlds via . *' Travel:' Adam can enter and survive within the Mirror World without the need of an . Normal humans would usually be dead once they tried to return to the real world. *' Travel:' Adam can enter the Underworld without the need of an Engage Wizard Ring. *' Immunity:' Adam has the ability to be somehow unaffected by slowdown. *'Time Bypass:' Adam can bypass the time stopping ability used by Cronus, similar to Hyper Muteki. }} Equipment Devices * - Genesis' transformation device. :* - Alternate transformation device. :* - Alternate transformation device. :* - Alternate transformation device. :* - Alternate transformation device. :* - Alternate transformation device. :* - Alternate transformation device. :* - Alternate transformation device. :* - Alternate transformation device. :* - Alternate transformation device. :* - Alternate transformation device. * - Genesis' personal smartphone that can transform into GenCyclone or any Rider Machine. * - Genesis' mini-support robots. * - Devices that are used in Skull's transformation, Adam uses the Skull memory in this form. :* - Latest model of Gaia Memories, Adam used one, the Skull Memory which was later destroyed alongside the other T2 Gaia Memories. * - Allows Adam to become Poseidon. * - Genesis' transformation trinkets as Black Fourze. * - Gives access to Genesis' spells, depending on which ring it is as Dark Wizard. * - Carrier strap for Genesis' rings as Dark Wizard. * - Genesis' familiars as Dark Wizard. * - Gives access to Genesis' Arms changes, depending on which lock is used as Dark Gaim. * - Carrier strap for Genesis' locks as Dark Gaim. * - Genesis' bracelet-based transformation device as Blue Drive. * - Allows Genesis to become Blue Drive. * - Genesis' transformation trinkets as Zero Ghost. * s - Genesis' transformation trinkets as Black Brave. * - Carrier strap for Genesis' Rider Gashats as Black Brave. * - A stethoscope-like device. * - Genesis' transformation trinkets as Scorpion. Weapons * - Genesis' personal weapon. * - Genesis' personal weapons as alternate forms. :* - Genesis' personal weapon as Skull. :* - Genesis' personal weapon as Poseidon. :* - Genesis' personal weapon as Black Fourze that is used in Elek States through the Elek Switch. :* - Genesis' personal weapon as Black Fourze that is used in Fire States through the Fire Switch. :* - Genesis' personal weapon as Dark Wizard. :* - Genesis' personal weapons as Dark Gaim. ::* - Genesis' personal weapon as Dark Gaim, accessed through the Blood Orange Arms. ::* - Genesis' personal weapon as Dark Gaim, accessed through the Suika Arms in Yoroi Mode. ::* - Genesis' personal weapon as Dark Gaim, accessed through the Lime Energy Arms. :* - Genesis' personal weapon as Blue Drive. :* - Genesis' personal weapon as Zero Ghost. :* - Genesis' personal weapons as Another Genesis. :* - Genesis' personal weapon as Another Genesis, accessed through Robot Quest Gamer Level 3. :* , and - Genesis' personal weapons as Another Genesis, accessed through Safari Quest Gamer Level 4. :* - Genesis' personal weapon as Scorpion. * - Genesis' personal weapon as Genesis Warrior. Vehicles * - Genesis' Rider Machine. :* - Alternate machine form accessed through Genesis Phone. :* - Alternate machine form accessed through Genesis Phone. :* - Alternate machine form accessed through Genesis Phone. :* - Alternate machine form accessed through Genesis Phone. :* - Alternative machine form accessed through Genesis Phone. :* - Alternative machine form accessed through Genesis Phone. :* - Alternative machine form accessed through Genesis Phone. :* - Alternative machine form accessed through Genesis Phone. :* - Alternative machine form accessed through Genesis Phone. Category:Superjokertv Category:Riders Category:Kamen Riders Category:Antiheroes Category:Heroes Category:Non human riders Category:Card Riders Category:Ex-Aid Riders